For the Pain
by breek
Summary: Nathaniel confesses to Candy, not knowing she already has a boyfriend.


Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000164 EndHTML:0000010832 StartFragment:0000001486 EndFragment:0000010796 SourceURL:file:/Users/bree/Desktop/For%20the%

The way he is staring at her, so earnestly, is forcing her innards to twist into painful knots. "Please, stop," Candy manages to gasp out.

Nathaniel pauses, releases Candy's hand, and asks with a slight tremor, "You…you don't feel the same?" It's at precisely this moment when the reality of what's happening comes crashing down, suffocating Candy. Why? Why did she have to insist on keeping her relationship with Kentin hidden? Perhaps if she hadn't insisted on being so secretive about her boyfriend, she wouldn't be here breaking another's heart.

Judging by how deflated Nathaniel suddenly looks, Candy can't sugar coat that she is in fact hurting someone she considers a dear friend. An image of holding him close in bed after learning about his abuse flashes in her mind's eye, and she hates herself all the more for causing him any pain. Candy reaches her hand out and lays it gently upon the blonde boy's cheek, "I'm so sorry, Nathaniel. I'm….I'm truly flattered, but the thing is, uh, what I mean to say is," she pauses, delaying the blow she knows she is about to deliver in hopes that she doesn't break down in tears.

Nathaniel grabs the hand on his cheek and gently presses it even closer to his skin. "Just tell me, Candy."

"I'm with Kentin."

Nathaniel removes Candy's hand and releases a bitter laugh, "Of course. That actually explains a lot." Closing his eyes and covering his face in agitation he dares ask, "When did that happen?"

"A little bit before Lysander's accident."

Candy can see the beginning of tears well up in Nathaniel's eyes. "Right. Well, I'm sorry to have placed you in this situation. Please do me a favor and forget this conversation existed." Nathaniel quickly turns and starts to head out of the classroom he had pulled Candy into.

Candy grabs Nathaniel's arm, "I'm sorry, Nate. I'm so sorry. I should have told you. I'm not even sure why I didn't. Please know I never meant to hurt you."

Without looking at her, Nathaniel pulls his arm from Candy's grasp, "It's fine. Just forget it." Nathaniel opens the door, and in his attempt to flee, bumps shoulders with Kentin. Nathaniel doesn't offer an apology or slow his pace, immediately raising Kentin's ire.

"What the hell, man?!" Before her boyfriend draws attention to Nathaniel, Candy pulls the brunette into the classroom and dissolves into tears. She's immediately pulled into his arms. "Candy? What's going on?" Seeing her so shaken, Kentin's mind starts coming up with horrible scenarios. "What happened? Did that asshole do something to you? I swear if he laid.."

"No!" Candy pushes away from his chest and looks into his face. "You were right. I should have listened to you at Iris' party."

"What's going on? I'm at a loss here."

"Nathaniel…he asked to speak with me after our last class. He brought me here and told me he has feelings for me."

Candy feels Kentin's grip on her tighten as his eyes home in on her face, "And what did you say?"

"I told him about you. I feel like I must've led him on and now I feel so guilty. Oh God, Kentin, how do I make it up to him?"

Kentin pulls Candy closer and rubs her back in soothing circles, "Hey, it's ok. Calm down. Nathaniel's feeling the sting of rejection, but I'm sure he will be ok. Just give him his space for a bit."

"But I hurt him. I want to make sure he's-"

"Candy. Stop." Kentin pushes her back slightly. In a firm tone, while maintaining eye contact, "As someone who has had to deal with not having your affections, I know how he's probably feeling."

Candy hiccups, "I never rejected you."

"Maybe not verbally, but you certainly weren't going for me before I left for military school."

Candy's face contorts as the waterworks increase, "I'm a sucky person!"

Despite his best effort, Kentin laughs, "No. No you're not. You're my favorite person. You're…you're just dense as hell sometimes. And sometimes," Kentin does his best to wipe her tears, "Sometimes you're too sweet for your own good. You really don't realize the affect you have on people. In my case, you were just being nice to a scrawny, nerd boy that everyone else wouldn't give the time of day to. I couldn't help but fall for you back then, even though I know that wasn't your intention."

"Oh Kentin," Candy's lips were trembling, "I'm sorry."

Kentin places a kiss on Candy's forehead. "Don't apologize. I'm just saying I understand where Nathaniel is coming from. I also understand how he needs to deal with it in order to get past it. Tell you what, how about we get some ice cream and walk through the park?"

Candy gives a small smile, "I'd like that a lot." She places her hand in his and, for the first time, they step into the school hallway as a united couple.

The next day, Kentin walks into the student council room before classes start. Nathaniel looks up and immediately is on guard, "What do you want?"

Kentin pulls out a box of cookies and places them in front of the student body president, "For the pain. I've been there." Without another word, Kentin disappears into the crowded hallway.

Nathaniel lets out a dejected sigh and, even though he's not overly fond of sweets, opens the box.


End file.
